The present invention relates to a drawer-like container assembly which comprises a wire support frame which is engageable under a shelf and which is provided with a retention gate which is pivotally connected thereto whereby to limit outward sliding displacement of the container but permitting the container to be removed from the frame by displacing the gate outwardly of the top end of the container.
(b) Description of Prior Art
Various types of drawer-like container assemblies whereby to support a container under a shelf are known. However, these known types of assemblies have various drawbacks. For example, some of these do not have any means to prevent the drawer-like container from being pulled entirely out of its support frame. Accordingly, if the user pulls out the drawer excessively, the drawer falls out of its support frame with its contents being damaged. A common application of such drawer-like containers is its use in hospitals wherein a plurality of these containers are secured on a mobile frame. These containers or baskets are usually filled with all types of medical supplies, most of which are carried in glass bottles and it can be appreciated that if one of these containers becomes dislodged from its support frame, the contents thereof will often be destroyed and cause injury to bystanders.
There is also the need to provide a container assembly whereby the assembly is light-weight and can easily be attached or detached from under a wire-like shelf and wherein the container cannot slide off its support frame unless a stop mechanism is released, but wherein the drawer can easily be positioned within the support frame.